1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical analgesic anti-inflammatory composition. Particularly, it is concerned with a topical analgesic anti-inflammatory composition of aerosol, solution or the other type which contains a corticosteroid and is able to demonstrate analgesic and/or anti-inflammatory effect that lasts a relatively long time, on sites beneath the skin where the composition is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a general belief that a topical composition containing a corticosteroid is only effective for rashes on the surface of skin, e.g., such inflammations as eczema and urticaria and that the composition hardly demonstrates an effect to alleviate contusion or myalgia.
There have been conventional topical analgesic anti-inflammatory compositions for contusion or myalgia in the form of an ointment or plaster which contains salicylate esters, menthol and the like as its active ingredients. Some compositions of the aerosol type, containing the same or the like ingredients, are also on the market but these aerosols cannot demonstrate analgesic anti-inflammatory effects persistently.